rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Grinch
Grinch is a grumpy beast who lives in an icy cave at North Pole. He hates Christmas and always tries to find a way to destroy it. He is a member of the Dark Five, Counter Guardian recruit by Pitch to counter Nicholas. Appearance Grinch is a hairy green beast. He has an average body size. He has very long fingers and claw.He has green eyes and always seems wearing santa cloth trying to ruin the Christmas holiday. His heart is very small and narrow. He is super grumpy, selfish and easily irritated by other ones happiness. Background Grinch was once an old man called Ebenezer. He was a rich man and lived in a stingy life. He loves money and refuses to share. One Christmas, Ghost of Christmas Past, Present and Future visit him to warn him. He refused to listen and in the end, he was cursed and became what he is now. Story On every Christmas, he destroys the toys, eats the cookies, sanbotage the presents, burns the tree; he stole the whole Chrismas away from the world. He is feared by children on Christmas. They get disappointed everytime they wake up, when they see that everything is stolen and destroyed. Grinch was first seen when Pitch visit him at his cave after he lose his battle toward the Guardians. He is handpick by Pitch for forming the Dark Five alongside with other four. He is first seem fighting the Guardians when Pitch attacks Jack`s home. He is shown along with the other four. He is send by Pitch to destory the Guardians on one of the Christmas day again. He stool the star in the Christmas tree and puts a dark star to replace it. This lead to all of the Christmas ghost of Past, Present and Future went to haunt the children on Christmas Eve. He was defeated by North and return the star to the Christmas tree. He is last seen again during Pitch's last fight with the Big Five. He is seen holding off Nicholas in a battle but quickly defeated. Laila visit him and gave him a bigger heart. After that, he was never saw again. Powers and Abilities As one of the Dark Five, he is consider weak and at the rank of four among the Five. Claw - ''' He uses his claws as his weapon. He is able to make the claws temporarily sharper and fight Nicholas. He is shown quiet nimble able to fight North. '''Thief - '''He is a thief and likes to steal things for personal use. He is shown to be able to sneak in a place nimblely and steal desire thing out unnotice. '''Bad Breath - '''He never brushes his teeth for a long time. His foul breath can knock people out cold. '''Sanbotage Skill - '''He somethimes carries a box of matches with him. With his foul breath, he can combine with matches to perform a flame breath. He uses this skill to destory many Christmases. Relationships Guardian Alliance As one of the Dark Five, he is in a automatic list as a target. North He hates Christmas and of course the center character of Christmas , North. [[Pitch/ Pitch Black|'''Pitch]] Pitch is his boss. Basically he is loyal to him. Quotes *Gingle Bell, Gingle Bell or Ho Ho Ho Horror. *I will show you how I stole Christmas. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer, Dr Seuss. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Grinch Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:No Center Category:Adults Category:Dark Five Category:Counter Guardian